Silent Dreams
by Lourdes Ariki
Summary: SLASH (HS) Un extraño accidente producido por el espejo que Sirius le regaló a Harry lo lleva al pasado..qué hará Harry, cuando vea a Sirius y a sus padres? (Sí, sí, asco de summary, pero la historia en mejor..) POST OotP


**Silent Dreams**

_"A veces, cuando deseas algo tan fuerte que hasta tu alma duele, alguien te escucha y lo hace realidad..."_

**N/A:** Bienvenidos a la continuación-que-nunca-hubo-ni-habrás- de el one-shot Harry/Sirius que escribí anteriormente. No es una continuación formal porque no tiene nada que ver con el one-shot, pero tiene algunas particularidades que podrían ser asociada a la historia, y "continuaría" donde terminó la otra. Así que, espero que les guste.

**Warning: **me he leído como 5 one-shots en inglés y 3 historias largas (también en inglés) así que sigo shockeada con el lenguaje. Espero no poner algunas palabras y/o cosa por el estilo (en realidad, estoy escribiendo ahora porque Internet tiene no-se-qué-cosa, tengo que renovarle el IP y como no soy "un usuario cualificado" tengo que esperar que llegue mi padre y lo haga. Sino, seguiría leyendo...

**Extra Tips: **Esta historia es SLASH, por si alguien lo dudaba. Es un fic de "Hary va al pasado"...Es un poco repetitivo, I know, pero no pude resistirme. Además, nunca hice uno de estos..

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_1. El fantasma de algo que no pudo ser_

Puedo entrar..?- susurró una pequeña voz, tímida, detrás de la puerta. Si bien el interior de la casa estaba mucho menos helado que el exterior, él aún tenía frío, y se envolvía con fuerza en una ligera capa negra. Su mirada estaba teñida de una preocupación, que, aunque tal ves infundada, estaba allí.

Nadie le respondió, pero sin embargo abrieron la puerta de inmediato. Un hombre de treinta tantos, más alto que él, de cabello azulado y ojos grises lo miró con inquietud, antes de dejarlo entrar a su habitación.

Pasó algo malo?- le preguntó, mientras le pasaba una capa más gruesa y se sentaba a su lado en la cama- Voldemort?

El chico negó suavemente, recargándose en el cuerpo de su padrino. Mientras trataba de olvidar las imágenes de su sueño.

Una simple pesadilla..- el pobre le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y lo abrazó con fuerza, antes de besarle la cabeza.- espero no haberte molestado.

Para nada- dijo, con una tenue sonrisa- en realidad, estaba pensando en lo primero que haré cuando ya no haya guerra, y sea libre.

Y qué harás?

Pediré tu custodia, por supuesto- el chico lo abrazó, aspirando con fuerza su singular aroma.

Eso me gustaría...te quiero mucho, Sirius.

Yo también, Harry...

_Yo también..._

Lo veía caer, aún con una cara congelada en una mueca entre la gracia y la sorpresa, hacia la oscuridad de aquél manto de consumidora oscuridad. Todo se volvió en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo quisiera retrasar lo más posible el momento en que aquello pasaría, el momento en el que le quitarían lo más importante a su corazón...el momento en el que le quitaría aquella persona a la que quería.

Pero..solo era un velo negro, nada le pasaría, cierto..? Su maldita prima no le había lanzado la maldición asesina..!

_Hay otras clases de muertes..._

Ya no está, Harry, se fue.

Pero...! NO!

Se fue...

_Se fue..._

_Pero yo te amaba..._

_Yo también..._

En medio de la solitaria habitación, sólo la oscuridad fue testigo del silencioso dolor de un joven de 16 años, que despertaba sólo para seguir llorando en un infierno en vida. Ese joven se llamaba Harry Potter.

El chico dobló sus rodillas y, abrazándolas fuertemente, siguió llorando de una forma tan silenciosa que era aún peor que verlo gritar y lamentarse estrenduosamente.

Hacia apenas dos semanas que había terminado el curso escolar, y ya sentía que hubiera pasado toda una eternidad en aquél lugar, en el medio de la nada. Aunque en cierta forma aquello era un alivio.

Había mandado a Hedwig con Ron, y había tirado toda su correspondencia a la basura. No quería encontrarse con nadie, ni leer las tontas excusas que ponían para asegurarle que no era su culpa.

Pero ellos no _entendían_. Ellos creían que quien se había ido había sido su padrino, un hombre al que quiso mucho y al que jamás olvidaría..Ni Remus podía entenderle totalmente. Remus también estaba destrozado, pero no a tal punto como él. Él no había perdido a su segundo padre. Él había perdido a _esa _persona. Esa persona que sabes que es porque nunca te sentiste igual a su lado. Esa que te consume en vida, de la cual te preocupas a cada segundo, y por la cual harías de todo.

Él amaba a Sirius, y estaba dispuesto a morir por él. Entonces, porqué Sirius había muerto por él y no al revés! Y encima por su culpa..!

Recordó aquél solitario día de las vacaciones de invierno cuando se quedaron solos en Grimmauld Place, y Harry soñó con su muerte y la de todos sus amigos. Espantado, y sin detenerse a pensar, fue corriendo directamente al cuarto de su padrino, para verlo y saber que esta bien. Los 6 segundos (sí, los había contado) que el hombre tardó en abrir la puerta, y su enorme alivio al verlo bien.

Como lentamente le fue contando su pesadilla, y le confesó por fin su profundo terror de perderlo. Aun recordaba cómo le había tomado suavemente de la barbilla y le aseguró que jamás se iría de su lado...antes de besarle suavemente.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tan preciado momento. Pasaron una noche entera, juntos, así abrazados y en un silencio confidente, sabiéndose amados y a salvo.

Antes de que amaneciera, se hicieron una promesa en silencio de esperar a cuando pudieran ser felices...

Se mordió los labios salvajemente, y cerró los ojos con rabia. Él lo había echado a perder! Él tenía la culpa de que Sirius se hubiera arriesgado a buscarlo, y por eso Bellatrix lo empujó hacia el velo y se fue...!

Miró un libro de tapas negras que tenía a su lado. Suspiró. Sí, se había "ido". El libro no decía que el velo matara a las personas, sino que se las "llevaba". Era lo más específico que pudo conseguir (y eso que no era mucho). Sabía que si esa era la explicación literal de lo que pasaba detrás del velo, Sirius no estaba muerto, pero le llenaba de más angustia aún no saber cómo estaba.

Vio una sombra oscura retratarse en la luz de la ventana, y levantó la cabeza en dirección a ella, con algo de molestia. Ahí estaba él, como siempre.

Era un esbelto cuervo, totalmente negro, que se paraba en su ventana y lo seguía saltando por las ramas de los árboles todo el tiempo. No lo había dejado en paz desde que volvió a Privet Drive. Al principio pensó que era porque lo había salvado de una lección de puntería de Dudley, pero tanto tiempo era demasiado, incluso para un animal inteligente. Y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse...

Se levantó con hastío y le abrió la ventana, antes de asomarse por ella para recibir el aire frío de la noche. Para su asombro, el cuervo voló dentro de la habitación, y se posó arriba de su armario. Nunca había entrado.

Eh, no...sal de ahí- dijo, en el tono más bajo que podía. El cuervo chilló, y comenzó a picotear un papel brillante muy especial.

Harry saltó y le arrebató el envoltorio que había colocado a ese regalo que le dolía mucho. Lo odiaba, pero a la ves no podía desprenderse de él.

Tiró el envoltorio al piso, y el cuervo saltó sobre él. Harry se quedó mirando el espejo de plata que había reconstruido luego de romperlo.

Pasó una mano suavemente por su transparente superficie, y creyó ver una cara detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, pero no había nadie. Suspiró, y volvió a mirar el objeto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y mientras una rebelde se escapó de sus ojos y golpeó el vidrio, en su mente solo había lugar al fiero deseo de volver a ver a Sirius.

Comenzó a sentir una sensación de alivio, como un anestésico, y justo después un horrible dolor que se expandía por todo su ser. Tuvo la sensación que toda la sala se rompía, como si hubiera sido un espejo, y que los pedazos fueran tragados por el que tenía en sus manos.

Este brillaba intensamente, y le quemaba la piel. Quiso gritar, pero la garganta también le dolía demasiado.

Y tuvo la sensación que también le dolía la cicatriz, pero más bien como si su enemigo mortal, Voldemort, estuviera sufriendo el mismo dolor que él.

Luego, llegó a adorada inconsciencia.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Craack, Craack...

Definitivamente odiaba ese ruido. Y ese picoteo también. Gruñó, antes de apoyarse en sus codos y "sentarse". En realidad, lo trataba, porque había algo apoyado en su estómago.

Abrió los ojos, y después de colocarse bien los anteojos, observó atónito al cuervo, que estaba picoteando los botones de su camisa (que, desgraciadamente, brillaban mucho con el sol). Un momento¿sol?.

Harry levantó la vista, y observó un brillante y caluroso sol iluminándolo. Y, ahora que veía bien, no estaba en su habitación, sino justo en la entrada de un bosque que le resultaba muy familiar.

El cuervo volvió a chillar, y Harry se levantó.

Si, si, ya estoy despierto...auch!- se quejó. Se levantó el pantalón (bastante gran para él), y vio que su tobillo derecho estaba hinchado y con una fea tonalidad violácea.- lo que faltaba... Eh! A dónde vas?

El cuervo chilló otra ves (¬¬..) y salió volando en dirección al bosque.

Eh...eh, tu...!- escuchó una vos lejana y un poco familiar. Entrecerró los ojos, antes de mirar el lugar de origen.

Era un chico, un poco más alto que él, con el pelo azulado un poco largo, y ojos grises. Eso pudo deducirlo cuando ya estuvo más cerca, porque se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Cuando llegó, se detuvo unos segundos tomando aire, antes de mirarlo a la cara con inusitada seriedad. A Harry casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

Era Sirius Black, solo que mucho más joven.

Sir...!- comenzaba a decir, con un fuego de alegría en el corazón, cuando tan rápido como llegó se fue, en una simple frase:

Quién eres tú..?


End file.
